Love You in My Destiny
by Larasttebayo
Summary: Mencintai Shikamaru dalam takdir yang tidak Ino inginkan. Apakah ia bisa? Dedicated for ShikaInoFanDay 22 Sept - 23 Sept. Mind to review?


Untuk sekali lagi, takdir yang bertindak. Seakan memaksa sang pemilik kehidupan bangun. Bangun dari awan yang menjadi tempat perebahannya. Hidup memang tak selamanya sesuai yang di inginkan, bukan? Memang siapa yang bilang hidup itu mudah. Merutuki pun tak ada guna. Hanya mampu termangu, pasrah dengan kuasa-Nya.

Senja itu, seorang gadis berjalan dengan gontai. Ya, gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir kuda-Ino Yamanaka itu sedang kacau. Dengan penampilan yang terbilang berantakan, siapa pun tau jika ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Langkah demi langkah, ia telusuri batu-batu tertata yang bungkam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buket bunga. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah batu bertuliskan 'Inoichi Yamanaka'. Matanya sejenak menatap setiap sudut batu itu sebelum ia membungkuk, menaruh buket bunga di atasnya. Matanya terpejam, tangannya pun saling menggenggam, bibirnya mengucapkan beberapa kata namun nyaris tak terdengar. Hening. Angin senja tiba-tiba menyeruak, memberikan sensasi dingin. Namun, ia tak peduli.

"Tousan… apa kabar?" Ino mulai berbicara, pada batu nisan itu.

Nadanya parau. Seakan semuanya begitu sulit untuknya. Tidak ada sahutan, orang yang dipanggil 'tousan' oleh Ino itu masih diam.

"Sudah lama sejak hari itu… Tousan, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku tak mau terpuruk seperti ini…"

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin bebas, aku belum memikirkan semuanya. Bahkan, aku masih mencintai orang lain. Tapi, okaasan…"

Dadanya bergemuruh. Air matanya mengambang di pelupuk mata, siap untuk diteteskan. Untuk beberapa lama ia hanya sesenggukan. Terisak dalam diam. Beberapa kali air matanya diusap oleh tangannya. Namun, itu tidak menghapus atau sedikitpun mengurangi… air matanya tidak mau berhenti keluar.

"_Okaasan_… dia ingin menjodohkanku. Dengan seorang pengusaha muda. Tousan… apa ini takdir?"

**.**

**.**

**LOVE YOU IN MY DESTINY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story © me**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**.**

**Dedicated for ShikaInoFanDay**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Dengar ya tuan muda Nara! Aku tidak ingin menjadi istrimu, mengenalmu saja aku tidak ingin! Kau pemuda yang menyebalkan! Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintai okaasan!"

"_Mendokusai_! Yamanaka-_san_… tolong pelankan suaramu. Aku sedang bekerja."

Ino diam. Toh, berbicara pun tidak ada gunanya. Tuan muda Nara itu sudah kebal dengan ocehannya.

"Kau selalu sibuk! Bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap lembut?"teriak Ino.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa lembut dan tak bertoleransi." Jawab Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Shikamaru terbuka. Kali ini Shikaku yang masuk. Entah apa tujuannya, mungkin sekaligus meredakan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Wah… wah… Shikamaru, ada apa ini?"

"Hanya masalah kecil, tousan. _Girls talk._"

Shikaku berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerja milik Shikamaru. Dengan wajah yang terlihat menggoda, mungkin ia sudah memaklumi atau malah mengetahui masalah dua sejoli ini setiap harinya.

"Wanita mana yang tidak jengkel jika kau tak menghiraukannya?" tanya Shikaku enteng.

Ino mau tak mau membuang muka. Mungkin jengah, mungkin juga apa yang dikatakan mertuanya itu benar.

"Tousan, tapi dia selalu berteriak-teriak untuk hal yang sepele."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Shikaku mengeluarkan benda dari saku celananya. Agak susah. Tak lama kemudian benda-lembaran itu diperlihatkan pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

Mereka berdua melongo. Untuk berkali kali mereka mengerjapkan mata. Berharap ini cuma sebuah lelucon ataupun sebuah mimpi aneh di siang bolong. Tapi, nihil. Nyatanya ini bukan sebuah lelucon ataupun mimpi yang aneh.

Ino yang tadinya membuang muka kini menoleh tak percaya. Pipi Ino seketika memanas.

Lembaran itu adalah tiket liburan ke Okinawa.

Hanya dua. Apakah ini artinya hanya Ia dan Shikamaru? Apakah ini artinya sebuah bulan madu kecil?

"Hahaha, kau tampak tegang Ino. Pipimu sedikit merah sekarang, apa aku salah melihat?" tanya Shikaku terkekeh.

Ino mendadak berkeringat dingin. Pipinya memang benar benar merah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi itu membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah.

"Mungkin ini akan merubah kalian?"

"Merubah?" tanya Shikamaru cepat.

"Ya. Kurasa, setelah liburan kalian berlangsung, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Kata Shikaku sekali lagi menggoda.

Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ino memandang mertuanya dengan sedikit _death glare_. Tidak percaya jika mertuanya ini mempunyai otak _pervert_ semacam paman Jiraiya.

"Shikamaru, tolong persiapkan semuanya. Liburan ini akan berlangsung tanggal 22-23 September." tegas Shikaku sambil menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya itu.

Ia meletakkan tiket itu di atas meja Shikamaru kemudian pergi. Ia tak ingin mengganggu mereka lagi. Atau ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk melihat kecanggungan mereka di jendela kaca.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Ia masih tak percaya. Ia dengan gadis itu. tapi, bukankah tidak ada salahnya? Gadis itu juga telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Hanya saja… ia belum siap.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ino, pulanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ha? T-tidak perlu… Aku bisa pulang sendiri." kata Ino saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

Walaupun nadanya masih judes, tapi ia sedang kacau.

Setelah Ino menutup pintu ruangan Shikamaru, ponselnya bergetar.

"Sai?"

OoOoOoOo

"Sai..."

Angin musim panas menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Ino yang tergerai bebas.

Ino tau pemuda yang ada di depannya ini sedang kecewa. Sai mencoba tersenyum, senyum palsu namun terkesan kecut. Sedangkan Ino hanya menunduk.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dulu. Dan dua tahun yang lalu adalah masa-masa tersulit Ino. Sai pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi seninya. Tidak mudah bagi Ino untuk merelakan Sai. Meskipun begitu Ino tetap menunggunya kembali. Setiap hari mereka berkirim e-mail. Mengirimkan foto-foto terbaru mereka. Sai sangat sukses disana.

Namun, satu bulan yang lalu, Sai memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Ino. Ia telah menemukan pengganti Ino di Amerika. Ino menangis selama dua hari di dalam kamar. Ia mengurung diri. Ia masih mencintainya. Sangat. Ia masih mengharapkannya.

Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan Ino jika Sai menginginkannya kembali? Bahkan Sai langsung menjemputnya di Tokyo. Ino bisa saja meminta cerai Shikamaru dan pergi ke Amerika bersama Sai. Menikah disana. Berbahagia disana.

Tapi, rasanya tidak mudah untuk mengingkari semuanya, termasuk kepercayaan dari okaasannya. Okaasan yang ia cintai. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun setelah kehilangan tousannya.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sai. Ia memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku telah menikah, Sai."

Ya, itulah yang ingin Ino katakan. Ia tahu ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang diberikan Kami-sama.

Dengan ini, Ino pergi meninggalkan Sai sendirian di kursi taman kota. Ia berlari kecil melewati trotoar. Tanpa menoleh kea rah Sai yang terpuruk.

OoOoOoOo

"Temari… tolong mengerti posisiku."

"Kenapa tidak menceraikannya?"

"Aku… aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak. Tapi…"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mencintai wanita itu?" Kau jahat Shika!"

Wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu berontak, setengah berteriak. Membuat seisi restoran itu melihat mereka. Temari dan Shikamaru.

Seketika Shikamaru mendekapnya. Mendekap Temari. Orang yang dicintainya jauh sebelum kehidupannya dengan Ino dimulai. Temari menghentikan pukulannya di dada Shikamaru. Ia diam. Bernostalgia dengan hangatnya dekapan kekasihnya itu. tapi, mau tak mau semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia telah berakhir dengan Shikamaru. Ia telah menjadi mantan kekasih Shikamaru. Bukan kekasihnya lagi.

"Temari, dengarkan aku… aku tidak mau lari dari kenyataan. Aku harus tetap menjalani semua ini. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab pada perintah tousan."

"Shika, kenapa kau selalu menuruti perintahnya? Kau bahkan tidak memperjuangkan kita!"

"Temari, aku telah melupakanmu. Rasa itu, menghilang saat dia hadir."

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima jika seperti ini."

Temari menangis sekali lagi. Sudah tidak ia pedulikan tatapan tatapan orang di sekelilingnya. Biar saja. Ia ingin semua orang tau jika hatinya sakit.

"Shika?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Shikamaru. Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat Shikamaru kenal. Shikamaru menoleh pada suara itu sambil melepas dekapannya pada Temari. Di depan pintu restoran yang dekat jalan raya itu, berdiri seseorang, Ino. Istrinya.

Sangat jelas kalau Ino marah. Tergambar di raut wajahnya. Ia terlihat kalap dan setengah tak percaya. Ino menutup mulutnya dan pergi meninggalkan lestoran itu. Ia berlari sambil terus menutup mulutnya.

Apa yang Shikamaru lakukan? Berpelukan dengan wanita lain sementar ia sudah beristri? Shikamaru bodoh. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk seseorang yang jenius.

Shikamaru mengejar Ino. Namun, Temari menarik tangannya. Wajah Temari memelas. Shikamaru benar-benar panik sekarang.

Shikamaru meraih pundak Temari, "Temari, kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dengan begitu, Shikamaru memilih mengejar Ino tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Temari

OoOoOoOo

"Ino! Dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Shikamaru sambil mengejar Ino yang terus berlari.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku hanya…"

Kali ini Ino berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang kau sedang sibuk. Ternyata kau berada di rumah makan itu. kau berbohong. Kau selalu menghindariku, apakah tidak ada waktu untukku?"

"Memang ada waktu untuk beristirahat setengah jam. Dan, aku menawarimu agar kuantar pulang."

"Oh jadi saat aku tak mau, kau pergi dengan dia?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dia untuk…"

Ino menyela, "Tidak apa kalau kau masih mencintainya. Karena aku juga masih mencintai Sai meskipun aku telah melepasnya." Kata Ino melembut.

"Ino, jangan mengungkitnya. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya dan…"

"Kau tak perlu mengejarku Shika. Harusnya kau tetap dengannya."

"Ino…" panggil Shikamaru sambil memegang erat tangan Ino.

Ino meneteskan air matanya, sudah tidak mampu terus mengambang di pelupuk.

"Heh, aku bukan wanita yang lemah. Aku kira kita akan mulai dari awal lagi. Tapi ternyata belum bisa."

"….."

"Lebih baik kau ceraikan aku saja daripada mengurusi hal yang merepotkan seperti ini. Dengan begitu aku melepaskan keduanya. Kau dan Sai."

"Ini memang merepotkan, Ino. Tapi tidak akan semudah itu. Aku telah berjanji pada tousanku."

"Aku juga. Tapi, jika semuanya tak menghasilkan apa-apa… Aku akan mundur."

Ino mendorong Shikamaru dan berlalu tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Ia memilih pulang dengan busway. Baginya semua sudah jelas. Memang pada awalnya, pernikahan ini adalah suatu perjodohan yang tidak ia inginkan. Shikamaru juga. Dadanya seketika sesak memikirkan semuanya. Ia hanya bisa menahan tangis di busway itu sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela.

Bertahan pada orang yang tidak mencintainya demi okaasan.

Ino berharap takdir ini segera berakhir. Ia tak mau sakit lagi.

OoOoOoOo

"Ino, angkat teleponnya…" Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

Ia terus mondar mandir di ruangan kerjanya sambil menggenggam ponsel yang telah berada di samping telinganya. Sementara tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

Dua hari ini Shikamaru sibuk. Bahkan ia tidak pulang. Terakhir kali Shikamaru menemui istrinya tertidur pulas di ruang tamu. Ia hanya menggendongnya ke kamar dan menyelimuti dengan selimut hangat. Setelah itu, Shikamaru pergi bekerja lagi.

Kali ini Shikamaru sekedar ingin tahu kabar Ino. Namun, teleponnya malah tidak diangkat berkali-kali. Shikamaru tambah khawatir. Mungkin alasannya adalah karena Ino masih marah padanya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ino. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Shikamaru tergesa.

"Entah." suara Ino pasrah. Namun, ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Ino… suaramu tidak terdengar baik-baik saja."

Tut tut tut.

Teleponnya seketika terputus. Shikamaru melihat ponselnya. Barangkali ada yang salah. Namun, baterainya masih banyak. Ia juga tak memencet tombol 'akhiri'. Pulsanya, rasanya baru kemarin ia mengisinya.

Ino. Apa dia yang menutupnya?

Shikamaru menyaut kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar.

"Ino… apa kau baik-baik saja?" batin Shikamaru sembari meng-gas mobilnya.

OoOoOoOo

Ino terkulai lemas di lantai rumah. wajahnya pucat pasi. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Mati rasa. Namun, ia tahu seseorang sedang mengangkatnya. Membaringkannya di sofa dan menyelimutinya.

Ino membuka lebar-lebar matanya, pandangannya masih buram. Ia tak berdaya. Salahnya yang menolak ajakan bibi, pembantu di rumah Shikamaru untuk memakan sesendok ataupun meminum seceguk saja. Salahnya mengurung di kamar. Salahnya… ia masih mempertahankan pernikahannya meskipun ia sendiri meminta cerai pada pemuda bodoh itu.

Ino terpejam untuk beberapa menit. Aroma parfum milik seseoranglah yang menyengat, merasuk menusuk penciumannya.

Wangi ini… Sai?

Ino membuka pelan-pelan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ino melihat wajah orang yang menanyainya tadi lebih intens. Benar, itu Sai.

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Minum ini dulu." Sai memberi minum Ino.

Ino hanya meneguk beberapa tegukan. Setelah itu, Ia berbaring lagi di sofa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di rumah ini?" tanya Ino lirih.

"Itu tak perlu kau pikirkan. Awalnya… aku hanya ingin bermain ke rumahmu."

Ino menyeringai tipis.

"Ini bukan rumahku. Tapi rumah Shikamaru."

"Dimana dia? Kenapa dia membiarkanmu seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada. Dia sedang bekerja."

"Setidaknya dia mengetahui keadaanmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa yang kau katakan Ino? Apa kau… bertengkar?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia membuang muka.

"Kurasa, Shikamaru terlalu keterlaluan."

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah, tepatnya pintu utama terbuka. Dengan keras, seperti polisi yang akan mendobrak rumah pelaku.

Sai menoleh kaget sedangkan Ino hanya bisa berbaring sambil menyipitkan matanya. Menerka-nerka siapa yang datang.

"Ino! Ino!" kata Shikamaru setengah berteriak.

Shikamaru menatap setiap sudut ruang tamu, tempatnya berada saat ini. barangkali Ino sedang menyapu ataupun membaca koran pagi ini. Tapi sesuai dugaan Shikamaru, itu mustahil. Ino tidak berada disana.

Shikamaru beralih pada ruang santai. Tempat Ino biasanya menonton televisi.

Benar saja, Ino berada disitu. Bersama seorang laki-laki. 'Apakah dia Sai itu?' tanya Shikamaru curiga.

Shikamaru mendekat kearah mereka, namun Sai dengan tiba-tiba meloloskan tinjuannya kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang tidak terima langsung mencekram kerah Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?!"

Ino berteriak. Berharap Sai menghentikan perbuatannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ino! Dia kan Shikamaru? Bukankah memang harusnya ia diberi pelajaran karena telah membiarkanmu seperti ini?"

"Cih, kau siapa? Mau apa kau disini?" Shikamaru mencekram kerah Sai lebih kuat.

"Aku Sai, Tuan Nara!" Sai membalas cengkraman Shikamaru pada kerahnya.

"Kau mantan Ino? Maaf ya, aku suaminya."

"Kurang ajar!"

Sai sudah akan meninju pipi kiri Shikamaru. Namun, ia kalah cepat. Shikamaru telah menghantam keras perutnya.

"Hentikan!" sekali lagi Ino berteriak.

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri mereka. Namun apa daya, kakinya belum bisa menyangga berat badannya yang bahkan berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Terkulai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

OoOoOoOo

"Shikamaru, aku tidak ingin pergi ke Okinawa besok." Ujar Ino sembari merapikan dasi yang Shikamaru kenakan pagi itu di kamar mereka.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang?"

"Aku hanya belum ingin bilang padamu tentang ini kemarin."

"Keberangkatan ini sudah dipersiapkan jauh hari. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya."

Jelas Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memandang Ino dengan tajam. Mencari jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Kau bisa tetap berangkat tanpa aku, Shika. Mungkin bersama Temari." Jawab Ino lirih namun terdengar enteng.

"Lalu kau bersama Sai?" nada Shikamaru meninggi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia. Aku hanya muak karena kau seenaknya pada dia kemarin."

"Karena dia seenaknya padaku, Yamanaka."

"Itu karena kau membiarkanku. Apa kau sadar jika kau sama sekali tak pulang hampir 3 malam?" Ino berteriak

"Aku menghindarimu… kurasa kau butuh waktu tanpa aku." Jawab Shikamaru dengan suara yang cukup lirih.

"Cih!"

"Apa kau cemburu melihatku bersama Temari?" tanya Shikamaru sambiil menatap aquamarine Ino.

Ino membuang muka. Shikamaru terdiam. Detik berikutnya, ia mencekram lengan Ino dan mendorongnya. Ino sedikit kesakitan karena perlakuan Shikamaru. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding yang tetap saja membisu. Ia memilih memberontak.

Namun, alih-alih menjauh dari Ino, Shikamaru malah semakin mendekat. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm. Napas Shikamaru yang memburu dan wangi parfum yang ia kenakan pagi ini menyapu penciuman Ino.

Shikamaru mencium bibir Ino kasar. Sakit. Getir.

Hati Ino berdesir. Ia hanya mampu diam, membiarkan Shikamaru melakukan semua ini. Ino tahu, ciumannya bukan sebuah ketulusan. Hanya sebuah emosi yang menggebu.

Matanya memanas. Ino merasakan ada cairan yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Cairan itu tidak dapat membendung lagi. Jatuh membasahi pipi mungilnya. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Shikamaru yang merasakan pipi Ino yang basah, melepas ciumannya. Mengusap lembut darah yang keluar di bibir Ino karena perbuatannya.

"Ino… maaf." Kata Shikamaru singkat.

Secepatnya Ino menampar Shikamaru dan berlari keluar kamar. Menangis sejadi-jadinya walaupun dalam hening.

"Dia tidak pernah ingin belajar mengerti perasaanku."

Pernyataan seperti itulah yang selalu muncul dipikiran Ino. Seolah menghakimi Shikamaru, menilai Shikamaru dengan instan tanpa tahu letak kesalahannya sendiri. Egois? Ino memang cukup egois. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Shikamaru bahwa ia butuh perhatiannya. Butuh sebuah kelayakan. Memang selama ini, Ino selalu seenaknya. Tapi, jika Shikamaru mau mengerti Ino…

OoOoOoOo

"Aku harap kau akan datang."

"Aku harap kau akan datang."

Ino memutar pesan suara dari Shikamaru berulang kali. Malam itu ia memilih tidur di rumah Okaasannya. Berada di kamarnya yang serba ungu, membuatnya bernostalgia.

Seandainya ia tidak menikah dengan Shikamaru, mungkin ia masih melanjutkan _study_nya di jurusan sastra. Setelah selesai nanti ia mungkin ingin menjadi seorang maestro sastra. Atau _study_ lagi untuk mengambil jurusan akutan. Menjadi wanita bisnis yang selalu sibuk di perkantoran.

"Ino… Ino!" panggilan okaasan Ino melengking masuk dalam pendengaran Ino. Menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Iya." Jawab Ino singkat sembari keluar dari kamarnya.

Rupanya Nyonya Yamanaka telah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Harum khas masakan okaasan membuat Ino semakin tergiur. Masakan kesukaannya, _sashimi_ dan _salad_ juga selalu ada disana. Kebetulan Dei-nii juga pulang sore hari ini, sehingga ia dapat makan bersama dengan Ino dan okaasan.

"_Itadaikimasu_!" jawab Ino setelah duduk di kursi makan.

Ia mengambil beberapa _sashimi, salad_ dan _kimchi_. Porsi yang cukup banyak mengingat porsi Ino sangat sedikit dulu. Itu karena ia melakukan program diet. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah ramping, tapi tubuhnya juga mudah gemuk. Jadi makanan harus benar benar detail dan proporsional. Ino memakannya dengan lahap seolah tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, tanpa beban. Masalahnya dengan Shikamaru seperti sudah hilang di otaknya. Atau ini hanya topeng? Agar okaasannya tau, ia dengan Shikamaru tidak bermasalah. Ia pulang hanya karena kangen dengan suasana di rumah ini.

"Tumben makanmu banyak?" tanya Dei sedikit menyindir.

"Aku tidak akan memperhatikan tubuhku atau repot mengurusi penampilanku lagi karena aku sudah bersuami." Tukas Ino sambil mengunyah _sashimi_nya.

"Ino, kau punya masalah dengannya? Tanya wanita separuh baya yang duduk tepat di depan Ino.

Sudah Ino kira pertanyaan semacam ini akan muncul juga dari okasaan. Tidak salah, tapi Ino harus 'sedikit' berbohong tentang masalahnya.

"Tidak okaasan. Aku hanya rindu berada disini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bermalam disini hari ini saja."

"Kau dapat mengunjungi okaasan dan Dei-nii sewaktu-waktu. Pagi pun juga bisa. Apa kau sudah bilang pada Shikamaru?"

Ino baru ingat jika ia belum bilang apapun pada Shikamaru. Terakhir, Ino menampar Shikamaru sambil berlari keluar.

"S-sudah, okaasan." Jawab Ino sambil meneguk air.

"Ino, jika kau ada masalah sebaiknya kau tak perlu bertengkar. Kau harus membicarakan dengannya. Jangan seenaknya. Okaasan jadi takut, kau kan orang yang keras kepala. Bahkan waktu kau masih kecil, kau sering begitu."

"Iya okaasan."

Suasana jadi sedikit serius.

"Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang bertanggung jawab. Okaasan tau dari sorot matanya. Dia akan membahagiakanmu."

"Jika dia tak mencintaiku, apakah dia akan tetap membahagiakanku."

"Siapa bilang dia tak mencintaimu?"

"Ano…" Ino hanya bisa menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Okaasan bisa lihat dari pandangannya saat memandangmu."

Ino tersentak. Ia melotot kearah Okaasan.

"Ino, wajahmu berubah warna kekekeke." Dei terkekeh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ino

Ino memegangi pipinya. Belum bisa menerka apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah Deidara. Biarkan adikmu melanjutkan makannya."

Ino lekas menghabiskan makanannya dan minumannya. Kedua orang yang berada di depannya hanya mmelihat cara makan Ino. Ino langsung berlari ke dalam kamar. Diraihnya ponsel berwarna pink itu dan dengan cepat ia mengetikkan beberapa kata.

'Aku berada di rumah okaasan. Kau tak perlu mencariku.'

Itulah kalimat yang tertulis di pesan yang akan dikirimkan ke Shikamaru.

Setelah itu ia memilih tidur karena matanya sudah tak kuat berlama-lama membuka.

Ke Okinawa besok? Ino benar benar tidak yakin setelah ia bertengkar beberapa kali dengan pemuda nanas itu

OoOoOoOo

Beberapa kali Shikamaru melihat jam tangannya. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Sementara barang barangnya sudah dimasukkan dalam bagasi mobilnya. Benar saja, ia sedang menunggu Ino.

Sudah hampir 10 menit. Ia melihat kedua lembaran yang telah dipegangnya. Tiket ke Okinawa. Apakah ia dan Ino benar-benar akan kesana? Apakah ia bisa tepat waktu untuk bisa menuju bandara? Apakah ia tidak ketinggalan pesawat? Apakah sebaiknya ia menjemput Ino di rumah okaasannya? Jadwal berangkat kurang 15 menit lagi…

"Kau menungguku?"

Shikamaru dengan refleks menoleh kearah pemilik suara itu. Benar Ino. Ia mengenakan slop jeans biru muda, celana jeans selutut dan atasan ungu tanpa lengan. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sudah melekat di matanya. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda dengan poni menyamping seperti biasanya. Apakah ia datang untuk pergi ke Okinawa?

"Tunggu apalagi baka, kau tak mau ketinggalan pesawat 'kan? Bawa ini."

Ino menaruh kopernya di tangan Shikamaru yang tak siap. Namun, dengan sigap ia memegang koper berat itu dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobil. Sementara itu, Ino berpamitan pada Shikaku dan Yoshino yang sengaja datang ke rumah Shikamaru untuk melihat keberangkatan mereka berdua.

"Ah, otousan, okaasan, Gomen ne sudah menunggu." Kata Ino sembari membungkuk dan memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

Ino berlari ke arah mobil dan segera masuk. Mengejar waktu untuk sampai ke bandara.

OoOoOoOo

"Shika! 2 menit lagi pesawatnya akan terbang. Ayo cepat!"

Ino menggeret pergelangan tangan Shikamaru untuk mengajaknya berlari. Shikamaru sedikit kerepotan karena membawa 2 koper. Sedangkan Ino, ia membawa 1 tas di bahunya yang tidak terlalu berat. Tapi, bukan masalah bagi Shikamaru, selama ia masih bisa berlari.

"Kau ini lambat. Sini aku bawa koper yang satunya."

Akhirnya Ino menawarkan diri untuk membawa kopernya sendiri. Mereka berlari sampai ke lapangan penerbangan. Tepat waktu. Ino dan Shikamaru adalah orang yang terakhir masuk ke dalam pesawat yang membawanya ke Okinawa.

OoOoOoOo

"Ino?"

"Hn."

"Kau masih marah?"

"Hahaha… tidak. Aku telah melupakannya. Aku saja yang mungkin terlalu keras kepala."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut dan menatap Ino. Ino membalasnya. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening saat perjalanan menuju hotel pesanan mereka. Okinawa Zanpamisaki Royal Hotel. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan dan menyeret koper mereka. Masih canggung dengan hari pertama liburan, mungkin.

Setelah check in, Ino memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang di dekat penginapan. Kebetulan mereka berdua sudah lapar karena sudah menjelang jamnya makan siang.

Ino mengajak Shikamaru ke sebuah kedai dari banyaknya resto-resto yang berjejer rapi di sekitar penginapan. Nuansanya yang dibuat alami, dengan dekorasi tradisional dan kedai tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan pantai Okinawa, pengunjung akan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang memukau. Tempat yang sesuai. Ino pintar memilih.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Ino?"

"Aku ingin pesan Sashimi dan coconut ice saja."

"Sashimi? Kau tidak takut gendut?"

"Yang porsi kecil saja. Aku sedang ingin makan makanan itu."

"Baiklah."

Shikamaru tersenyum, mengacak-acak kepala Ino lembut. Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru bungkam. Dadanya berdegup. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pantai.

Selesai makan, Ino mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Churaumi Aquarium. Ino ingin sekali melihat berbagai macam ikan disana. Ide yang bagus untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka yang hanya dua hari.

OoOoOoOo

Suara ombak yang semakin menjadi, dan semilir angin malam yang berbisik menambah sensasi berbeda daripada saat raja siang menguasai. Walaupun senja telah meninggalkan langit, tidak menghalangi para wisatawan yang berkunjung.

Ino dan Shikamaru memutuskan melihat festival kembang api yang diadakan malam ini. Tentu saja mereka tak mau melewatkan festival ini. Ya, karena Ino juga suka kembang api.

Ino dan Shikamaru duduk di atas batu cukup besar dengan deretan batu besar lain yang sudah penuh diduduki wisatawan. Ada beberapa akrobat yang akan bermain dan menunjukkan kebolehannya menciptakan kembang api. Ada pula para wisata yang ikut menjajal permainan-permainan kembang api.

Ino termangu, tangannya menopang dagu dan sikutnya bertumpu di kakinya. Ino hanya diam sambil terus menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mengabaikan Shikamaru.

"Kau suka?"

"E-ah… iya."

Ino menatap Shikamaru sekarang. Wajah Shikamaru terlihat bercahaya karena efek pantulan cahaya kembang api. Jantungnya memburu. Ia benci ini terjadi, namun ia menikmatinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?"

Shikamaru yang risih dengan tatapan Ino mau tak mau menanyainya juga.

"A-aku…"

Ino salah tingkah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong jaketnya.

"Ini…" Ino meletakkan benda itu di tangan Shikamaru, "Otanjoubi ometedou!"

Shikamaru membuka genggaman tangannya. Melihat apa benda yang diberikan Ino. Sebuah kalung. Dengan liontin cincin.

"Bukankah… ini cincin pernikahan kita?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Ino tersenyum sekali lagi, "Aku rasa kau tak memerlukan barang yang mewah. Karena kau bisa beli sendiri. kau belum pernah memakai cincin itu kan? karena cincin itu hanya disimpan di almari."

"Iya. Kau benar."

"Dipakai ya? Aku juga memakainya. Kalo dipakai disini… rasanya jadi dekat dengan hati."

"hati kita?"

"Ya… meskipun belum bisa. Aku harap kita bisa belajar."

"Aku akan beli mocca coffee dulu."

Ino mengangguk. Shikamaru segera berjalan kearah toko yang menyediakan moca coffee hangat. Memesan dua dan membayarnya. Ia menghampiri Ino dan menyodorkan mocca coffe itu.

Ino hanya menoleh, tidak berminat untuk menengadah ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ini…" kata Shikamaru singkat sambil kembali duduk di samping Ino.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"ya?" sahut Ino sambil meneguk mocca coffe hangatnya.

"Kurasa aku… aku mencintaimu." Jelas Shikamaru menengadah, menatap milyaran bintang disana.

Dibiarkan pernyataan itu menggantung. Ino tetap meneguk mocca coffe nya, mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya walaupun jantung Ino sudah berlari-lari.

"Aku tidak menyadari dan terus lari dari kenyataan. Tapi, saat aku memandangmu, melihat caramu tersenyum."

"Bukankah kau masih mencintai Temari, Shika?"

"Dia sudah terhapus dari pikiranku. Soal waktu itu, aku hanya ingin membuatnya mengerti jika aku sudah menikah denganmu." Terang Shikamaru sekali lagi

Ino tidak menyahut. Membiarkan hening menguasai. Ia terus melihat kembang api yang mulai disuguhkan secara menawan. Ia sibakkan sedikit rambutnya yang tergerai bebas.

"Shikamaru, tentang Sai… aku bohong saat bilang padamu kalau aku masih mencintainya. Ketika mengingatnya lagi, bahkan ketika kita berjumpa, rasanya hampa. A-aku…"

"…"

"Aku juga telah mencintaimu diam-diam."

"Jangan bicara lagi Ino. itu merepotkan…"

Shikamaru meraih dagu Ino dan mengecup bibirnya singkat namun lembut. Ino merasakan ada perasaan yang dengan cepat mengalir dalam tubuh. Perasaan ini, cinta? Inikah cinta yang menjalar merasuk di dalam relung?

"Aishite." Bisik Shikamaru.

OoOoOoOo

"Shika! Tolong ambil gambarku dari sini!" teriak Ino dari arah pesisir.

Tangan Ino bermain dengan air, sementara kakinya sedikit ia tekuk sehingga ia bisa sedikit membungkuk. Ia tersenyum sambil berpose. Panasnya matahari saat memasuki musim gugur minggu pertama masih menyengat. Tapi, toh Ino tak peduli. Ino terus saja berkejaran dengan ombak. Tak gentar dengan terjangan ombak yang menyapu kakinya.

Sementara Shikamaru, ia terus mengambil gambar Ino dengan kamera Canonnya. Mau tak mau Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah Ino yang mulai kerepotan karena roknya basah.

Seperti sedang tersenyum, cinta itu sebuah ketertarikan yang tak bisa dipaksa. Tak bisa diprediksi. Mungkin singkat bagi mereka yang tak menyadari adanya benih-benih yang tumbuh.

Cinta itu soal saling melengkapi dan merubah. Saat Ino dan Shikamaru saling mempunyai kekurangan.

Tapi, cinta itu saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Berjalan berdampingan dengannya, merengkuhnya dalam badai, selalu ada untuknya.

Hei, Kami-sama memang memberi pilihan yang selalu tepat 'kan? Dia hanya menguji. Dan, orang tua… karena restunya adalah restu Kami-sama juga.

"Hei, kau tidak lupa hari ini kan?" tanya Ino sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hari Senin?"

"Bukan! Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" tanya Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memperlihatkan sisi manjanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau mau hadiah? Nanti malam akan kuberi?" Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Maksudmu…"

Shikamaru sudah berlari menghindari Ino, sedangkan Ino yang barusaja tau maksud Shikamaru langsung mengejarnya…

"Shika! Kau _pervert_!"

….

….

If the rain had stopped  
That day  
I might surely have just walked past you  
If the bus had arrived  
At its usual time  
I wouldn't have met you

If that instant  
Had been slightly different  
We would have walked on separate paths of fate

I always want to watch  
The same future together with you  
Let's look at the same stars  
At the same spot  
I wonder if I am present  
In the future you imagine for yourself  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings

Our ways of talking and acting  
Are really similar  
It's like if we have always known each other  
Mailing each other at the same time  
Thinking about the same things  
We might have been bound together by a red thread

We fit so well together, like if  
It was decided by chance right from the start  
I believe we are fated to be together

I wonder if I am present  
In the future you imagine for yourself  
I want to look up to  
The same sky with the same feelings

So we may always walk  
On the same path, hand in hand  
Even on days filled with tears  
And on sunny days.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic satu ini. Maaf ya jika ada penulisan yang masih salah dan luput dari koreksi. Maaf juga karena terlalu panjang untuk sebuah one-shot atau mungkin feelnya ada yang kurang dapet. Kalo Laras sendiri sih pengennya dibuat berchapter aja biar lebih greget. Tapi, karena waktunya singkat mending dibuat satu chapter.**

**Terus terang ini cerita yang pembuatannya kilat. Jadi waktu gak mood menulis, harus dipaksa juga biar cepet selesai. Padahal sebenarnya pembuatan idenya sudah lama.**

**Untuk ratednya, ini masih termasuk Rated-T kan? belum termasuk Rated-M kan? *takut-takut***

**Okedeh, akhir kata, Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Happy ShikaIno Fan Day!**

**Jangan lupa review-nya ya. Makin banyak review, Laras makin seneng.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
